


Halloween 1981

by yaycoffee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaycoffee/pseuds/yaycoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween 1981, and Snape has never been more frightned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween 1981

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for hp_halloween. It's a (little over) 200 word Snape-centric drabble.
> 
> Gift for mchoneygoose

He walked in the dark. He followed the shadows. He'd been in the dark for a long time. And what he'd found there was the culmination of his life's work.   
  
It was careful work, and it had taken years, and he'd reaped the benefits of his devotion. He had the gold and the power and the _respect_ he deserved. He was content--was _comfortable_ \--in the dark.   
  
He listened to the sound of his footsteps on the wet pavement, and he quickened his pace. Others were also comfortable here in the shadows. He tightened his grip on the handle of his wand, just on the inside pocket of his robe. The drizzle was beginning to cling to his cloak, but he didn't have much further to go.  
  
When he stepped in the pub, his eyes took a minute to adjust. But when they did, he spotted whom he'd come to see, and so he made his way to the table and sat down.   
  
"Good evening, Severus," Dumbledore said. "You are looking well. Would you like a brandy?" At that moment, Tom set a glass in front of him.  
  
"I need your help, Dumbledore. Lily Ev... _Potter_ is in danger."  
  
As Dumbledore listened to his story, Severus wondered if where he was headed was even darker still.  
  
~Fin~


End file.
